Carry On and Drift Away
by magnipisika16
Summary: Now that he was gone, she shall rely to the sea to grant her a little wish filled with thanks, and a little bit of regret. A sequel to Evil Spelled Backwards.


**Hello~ I've got not that much to say except HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FURISM (belated anyway)~ I know you're not into DaeLena anymore, but still, I wanted you to have this little fic :)**

**The sequel to Evil Spelled Backwards**

**Disclaimer: KHR and the characters are not mine. Just wanna make things clear ^_^**

**Song: Regret Message  
Artist: Rin Kagamine**

_Daemon-nii, you're really serious in that aren't you?_

…

_That can't possibly make you wishes come true…_

…

_Would my lady like to try this?_

…

_That is a hobby created for the peasants. I do not need to try it._

…

…_Hm…_

…

_What I mean is: I don't need to do that because I already have my Daemon-nii to grant me my wishes, right?_

…

_.._

_._

In a deserted shore, just at the coast of what she chose to call "dreams" and what she now calls "reality", there stood a girl, all alone. The sea breeze passed by her soft blonde hair and the slight humidity loomed around her small being, but she welcomed it nonetheless; taking that warm air like a caress on her face. Her blue eyes fluttered open after a short moment of prayer, a lone tear found its way out. In her hands, she held a bottle, and inside it laid a letter filled with a heartfelt wish and a little bit of regret.

And she intends to set it out into the sea.

The truth is, in that small country, there exists a tradition—a very old one. "Write your wish on a piece of paper, seal it in a bottle, and let it adrift into the sea. Surely, if you believe hard enough, someday, it will come true."

You may call me insane for believing such a ridiculous nonsense, but I am left with no choice. There is nothing in this world but superstition that could grant me my lone wish.

And if there was another one…

He is long gone…

…

_What is it that you are wishing for, and why does it seem so important?_

_I am wishing for Queen Elena's nostrils to not be so big._

_Wha…?_

_Heh, I'm only kidding. Pardon me, Miss. _

…

_As a matter of fact, my only wish in life is for my queen to be happy forever and ever…_

_Then don't ever leave my side, Daemon-nii. It is only when I am with Daemon-nii that I am the happiest!_

…

…_Really…_

_Then I wish I could grant that…_

Daemon…

I wonder if he's happy wherever he is. If he is, then, that's a slightly good compensation for me, especially now that I am in this state. Although, I hope he doesn't grieve for me too much. I know for a fact that I deserve every little thing I am suffering in.

_Daemon?_

Once upon a midnight's dream, I was a queen with all the treasures far more than anyone's wildest dreams. I had everything: fame, fortune, power… and people eating at the palm of my hands.

But most of all, I had my most loyal servant.

I had Daemon Spade.

_Is my nose REALLY that big?_

Ever since the beginning of my reign, or even before, I had him and he did everything for me. He served me, protected me, and, when my foolishness have gotten the best of me, he killed for me.

_His arms were drenched in blood, some even reaching his face. My eyes travelled across his once clean uniform that is now crimson red, and trembled. He seemed not to have noticed me at first, for there was still this mournful expression in his eyes. I tried to walk away from the door ledge, but my steps have caused noises, and I heard him call out to me._

"_Is that you, my queen?"_

_I felt my heart stop in that moment. Hearing his calm voice made me breathless, and now that I picture him bloody and unbound, I was paralyzed as well. Biting my lips, I forced a smile, and turned around to face him. _

"_W-welcome back, Daemon-nii…"_

"_My queen," he greeted, standing up to approach me. Out of impulse, I backed away, and he looked at me with a broken expression._

"_Did I scare you, Elena?" he asked. "I'm sorry…"_

"_No, no," I reassured him. "I was only surprised at… the amount of damage… Still, I commend you for your job well done."_

_The frown in his face disappeared as he knelt down in front of me. He tried to reach for my hand, but I didn't give it to him. _

"_Please," I muttered. "It is best that you rest for now. I shall leave you alone for you to recuperate on your own."_

_He looked at me with a hurt expression that I felt like I could not bear if prolonged. Then, he looked down, sighed, and went back to his bed._

"_Indeed, my Queen," he mumbled._

_I slowly took a step backward, and crept outside his room. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I heard low moans and sniveling._

_He was crying._

Daemon… .

"_Daemon!" _

_The similar pair of blue eyes bulged in shock as they stared upon my panting being. He looked at me with worry, and I knew what he was thinking:_

_I was in grave danger._

"_Daemon-nii…" I mumbled. "Don't do this… Admit to them that you're not me… Please…"_

_I raised both my hands, attempting to put down the hood that veiled me, but the reassured expression in his face reminded me that I was under the protection of his power. No matter what I do, they will not realize that I am the true culprit and that person in the guillotine was none other than my illusionist who disguised himself as me._

_Even I can't save him from me…_

He had done everything for me. But, me... Being the selfish queen that I am, I've been nothing but trouble to him. I took advantage of his loyalty that I never realized he was hurting for himself.

I've been too blind.

And, for that, he suffered.

"_Smile for me, my queen." His voice reverberated around me, and I started looking around to search for the source. Then, I realized that he was sending me a silent message in my mind. When I looked back at him, he was smiling at me._

"_Daemon…" I choked._

_I saw him open his mouth, forming words that I knew were addressed to me. Although I didn't know how it was possible, I found myself smiling at him. He smiled again, and as I watched the blade swoosh down towards him, I only took in that beautiful image my own smile._

The Daemon-nii that I have long clutched onto since the beginning... The Daemon-nii who swore his loyalty and his life to me... The Daemon-nii that I swore to be the only man who loved me for me... The Daemon Spade that I have loved...

...Is now gone...

_Live and be happy, El…_

Again, I stared back at the sea, and watched as the waves hugged the shore, as if in a longing embrace. With a step forward, I knelt down and set the bottle into a forthcoming wave, and quickly, it carried my longing message of regret and my soulful wish away into the horizon.

Back then, Daemon was always there to grant me my wish, and now that he was gone, I shall leave it to this sea to grant it for me.

Keep on drifting, little bottle; let this sea drift you away. Carry within yourself my tears, my message, my wishes and my regret. Take it to somewhere dreams could come true, and when you do reach that place…

I will wait here…

Still here…

Always…

Always…

So, carry on and drift away…

A soft breeze passed by me, and when I looked up, I saw a bright light. For sure, it looked just like Daemon, and I tried to call out for him, but he looked at me with so much despair that I was left mum.

"_Daemon… Do you now hate me…?"_

He gave out a sigh, and started walking the other way.

"Daemon, wait!"

I ran towards the water, all the while reaching out for him, but he was walking away fast.

"Wait!"

He was quickly disappearing from my sight.

"Daemon, don't walk away, please! I regret everything that I have done! Daemon!"

From where I stood, I saw a girl waiting for him, and the way Daemon had stared at her with so much love broke me.

I remembered that girl. She was the first I asked for him to kill.

Has Daemon fallen in love with her without me knowing.

Did I _really _ask him to kill the person he really did love?

Was he really loving somebody else other than I?

Painfully, I watch him take her hand, and kissed it gently, like how he used to do with me. She stated something that made him smile a smile I never saw him made for me. Most of his smiles for me were filled with mourning.

If he could beam as joyfully he is right now, then, he must be really happy now that he was free...

"Daemon…" I whimpered, stopping in my tracks, the water already above my knees. I looked down, and tried to smile. "Always be happy, Daemon..."

Before I realized it, my knees have buckled, and I fell into the waters, sobbing.

"I'm sorry…"

_Let me go for now, El, and I promise I will return to your arms again when the time comes…_

"I'm sorry…"

_Here, I'll lend you my clothes. Wear them and escape from here immediately. Don't worry; I've filled them with a strong mist coming from my ring. They are mists of illusion, and they can cover your identity long enough for you to go as far as you could…_

"I'm sorry…"

_It will be fine, El. Daemon-nii will always be here for you like how he promised you. Even if the whole world became your enemy, I will protect you so you just keep on smiling. Always be happy, my Queen…_

"Dear God…" I sobbed. "Please… Please…"

My wish… is not that all selfish… That I promise you, Lord. I will not wish for you to return Daemon to me—though that is my heart's only desire—for I know that his life will only be hell if we are now in this situation.

Instead, I ask for a moment… a time… A place where we could be together with nothing to call as barriers.

No one will be the queen.

No one will be the servant.

It would be just the two of us…

Daemon and I…

_Sweet little glass bottle…_

"Please, God… If we were to be given a chance to be reborn…"

_Carrying my wish and all my regret_

"I am begging you, God…"

_Carry on and drift away…_

"I want to be with Daemon again..."

The skies were graying above me. As it began to darken, I just watched the image in front of me disappear into nothingness, leaving me as how I started.

Alone...

"I wonder if that wish will come true," I murmured.

_But of course..._

I quickly shook my head, and found nothing, but I know that the voice was not an illusion.

I know that it's real.

_Anything for my beloved Queen..._

"Daemon..."

_I shall wait for that day, El... Until then..._

"Indeed... So shall I..."

I looked up, and saw that the gray skies had begun to clear up, revealing a sky of eternal blue.

**-m16-**

_Ah, good morning, Elena._

_..._

_To you as well, Father..._

_..._

_Have you had a nice sleep?_

_..._

_Fairly well..._

_..._

_Good. By the way, I would like to introduce you to someone._

_..._

_Hello there, Miss Elena._

_..._

_He is an aristocrat from Germany; the son of the late Arthur Spade._

_..._

_...Nufufu..._

...

..._His name is..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... Daemon..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_._

_...At last I found you, my Queen..._

**-FIN-**

**So, in the end, they got reincarnated! Yey!**

**Now, here's the twist: if you know Daemon and Elena's story in the manga, then you know what happened to Elena in the end T^T Her wish didn't really come true. Only a little...**

**Anywho, thanks for reading~**

**Please review~**

**LoveLots~**


End file.
